60 Things Mikan and Natsume Are Not Allowed To Do
by Arii-hime
Summary: 60 Things Mikan and Natsume can never ever do, no matter what anyone says. Mainly because it always leads to someone getting blown up or killed or detention. Even if it's fun. And even if they like doing it. Inspired by xxfirebubblesxx's fanfiction.


_[A/N: THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA, I'LL SAY IT NOW. I got the idea from xxfirebubblesxx's fanfic, **51 Things Narumi Is Not Allowed To Do**. I thought it was so awesome and hilarious that I went and made my own. Except it's a bit different. You know which numbers are referring to who. This is just crack fiction, and beware of OOCness and stupidity. Enjoy!_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, and if I did I'd be rich and happy. Since I'm not, apparently I don't.]_

* * *

**60 Things Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga Are Not Allowed To Do**

1. Vex the other students by saying how much cooler they are than them.

2. Purposely make loud noises at night to disturb everyone.

3. Purposely make loud noises in the middle of the day to disturb everyone.

4. You know what? They aren't allowed to make loud noises at all.

5. Throw parties in which the only people attending are themselves.

6. Set people on fire, then laugh.

7. Get Jinno-sensei angry on purpose just so they can get detention...

8. Then claim that Jinno-sensei is being a bully.

9. Get detention on purpose, then lock Jinno-sensei out so they can have some "alone time".

10. Beat up Iinchou because he's a sissy.

11. Beat up Luna because she's a [insert bad word here].

12. Write "RUKA IS GAY LOL" on the chalkboard for everyone to see.

13. Make up excuses to ditch class.

14. Paint "M!KAN & NAT$UM3 R $0M3 BAD A$$3$" on the classroom wall for everyone to see.

15. Start riots in the hallways.

16. Make an instant replay of "High School Never Ends".

17. Just start making out in front of everyone for no reason.

18. Play "Matchmaker".

19. Convince Narumi that he isn't gay; he's just misunderstood.

20. Give You-chan "The Talk".

21. Tell all the little kids that babies don't come from storks.

22. Try to make a howalon milkshake...

23. Then cry when all of it gets ruined.

24. Tell Reo that he is THE crappiest villain ever.

25. Bribe Koko to read Jinno-sensei's mind.

26. Stand on their desks every time a teacher reprimands a student and yell, "I OBJECT!"

27. Plant bombs all over the school, then threaten everyone with a detonation button.

28. PRETEND to plant bombs all over the school, then threaten everyone with a detonation button that doesn't work.

29. Steal Serina's crystal ball and try to look into the future.

30. Come into the class on random days and act totally OOC...

31. Then act like nothing happened the next day.

32. When students ask why they weren't in class yesterday, reply, "We were getting it good in my room."

33. Blow Ruka up and then say when people ask, "Oh, he's there...and there...and there..."

34. Think horrible thoughts when Koko is around.

35. Text Jinno-sensei annoying messages.

36. Have totally random OOC singing moments, such as:

Natsume: I-I can make your bed rock!

Mikan: I have a tempurapedic, you nimrod.

37. Bully Iinchou by laughing hysterically every time he tries to answer a question.

38. Encourage Hotaru to get blackmail of everyone in the class.

39. Persuade everyone to start a rampage, then hide when they finally get caught.

40. Ask Mochu if his hair ever grows.

41. Start perverted fights in the classroom.

42. Crack rap in the middle of homeroom.

43. Write a list of people on the board who they think should go _DOWN THERE_...

44. Then offer to negotiate with Lucifer.

45. Spread rumors about how Narumi comes into the children's rooms at night and steals their panties.

46. Sit in detention and pretend they're on a rollercoaster.

47. Tell Persona he's God.

48. And that all could bow before him.

49. Force the wimpy substitute to take them to Sea World.

50. Re-register at Gakuen Alice over and over again so the machines get all screwy.

51. Make a dictionary filled with "fun, four-lettered words".

52. Switch Narumi's wardrobe to ordinary clothing.

53. Send every new student packing.

54. "Accidentally" push Persona, Reo, Luna, Jinno, etc. off the top of the school.

55. Bring Mr. Bear into the school after making him angry.

56. Referring to Mikan...scream, "But Natsume's the only guy I've done it with!" when Sumire asks who did it...meaning who did the crime.

57. Mention to the entire class that they're juveniles and yet they've still unleashed the "bedroom eyes" on each other.

58. Ask Jinno-sensei if he's ever got a girl.

59. Keep on saying that since M and N are next to each other in the alphabet, it was only fate that they should be together.

* * *

"There." Hotaru printed the list on her laptop.

"Think it'll work?" Koko asked.

"Who knows." That was the annoying thing about Hotaru---she never gave a direct answer.

Sumire shuddered. "I can still remember when they made that substitute take us to Sea World and the plane nearly crashed," she said.

"Or when they started that huge rampage and destroyed half the school?" Koko shook his head. "And they hid when we all got caught and ended up getting everyone else detention? I can remember that like it was yesterday."

"And the dictionary they made ended up making thousands of yen?" Yuu whispered.

"And when everyone believed them when they wrote that Ruka was gay on the walls." Hotaru snickered, much to Ruka's chagrin.

"Okay, I have to admit," Koko admonished before a fight broke out between Hotaru and Ruka. "It was pretty funny when they started crack rapping about Jinno and got him so mad he made the power go out and we played 'In The Dark'."

Sumire giggled. "That was funny. Jinno was screaming like a little girl. And then we escaped from the classroom."

Ruka shifted his glare from Hotaru to the paper. "You forgot sixty."

Hotaru looked at the list more closely. "Perhaps I did," she said, and stood up, walking over to the printer and grabbing the list. "We'll just write one in."

Sumire leaned over to look at the list. "But we have almost everything."

Yuu nodded.

Suddenly there was a rumbling, and the whole room shook. "What was that?!" Sumire exclaimed. Yuu began to shake.

Then there was a _BOOM_, and a voice yelled, "This is the Japanese military. I repeat, this is the Japanese military. We have the building surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I repeat, come out with your hands up. Let the hostages go. Or we will have to resort to heavy forces."

Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other at the same time and said simultaneously, "Mikan and Natsume."

Suddenly there was another explosion down below that made the room shake again, and Koko said cheerfully, "The SWAT team blew up the wall downstairs."

Sumire groaned.

Yuu shook his head.

Hotaru sighed loudly.

"Those morons," she said.

_60. Secretly call the military and tell them that the students at Gakuen Alice are actually hostages..._

***End***

* * *

_That was one of the most retarded things I could write. Well, not really. Anyways, the idea for number 33 I got from a DBZ Abridged parody, so that's not mine. Also, number 36 I got from another Gakuen Alice fanfiction, Three Rules, so that's not mine either. All the rest of them stemmed from boredom and randomness._

_Okay, I think I'm done here. Hope you enjoyed!_  
_Review? Please?_

_Ja ne!_

_~Ariisha-chan_


End file.
